


A Quiet Moment

by pilotslifeforme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, OC X CANON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotslifeforme/pseuds/pilotslifeforme
Summary: A cold night on Hoth leaves Wedge reflecting on past events, when Kay offers a semblance of comfort and reassurance in shared understanding.
Relationships: Kay Como/Wedge Antilles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to share this old writing I did of Kay and Wedge. Please be kind, thanks! :)

ECHO BASE - HOTH  
2 ABY

The air was bitter and frigid, so much so that frost built on the edges of Wedge’s hair and eyelashes. He didn’t care, however. The cold numbed him, which was a feeling he often desired. He kept his arms crossed as he stood in the base’s vast open doorway. The night patrol had just left, trying to get their rounds in before the snow storm really picked up.

He often wondered how far he could walk until he froze over. He wasn’t looking at anything necessarily, more so disassociating as a whole— his brain running rampant with thoughts, questions, guilt— he couldn’t quiet his mind so he prayed the numbing cold would distract him enough.

“It’s a little colder than I’d like it to be,” a small voice sliced clean through the building wind and his loud thoughts, and he turned his head towards the voice. It was Kay, who was quite literally shivering to the point her entire body was trembling despite the heavy flight suit jacket she had on. She was just so tiny, Hoth was by far the worst deployment for her.

Instinctively, Wedge recalled that he had a wool blanket wrapped around him, and he opened and arm, offering for her to wrap herself up. She raised a shaky hand and shook her head. She figured he needed it more than her. Wedge let out a short sigh that seemed to damn near crystallise, and he quickly rubbed his very red nose with a gloved hand as if to check if it were still there. Again, he didn’t mind it, it was almost to the point of distraction.

“Wedge,” Kay’s voice was somehow soft and unwavering, even in the freezing temperatures and building winds. He tilted his head towards her again, and she looked at him with those concerned and saddened golden brown eyes, and it sent a warm feeling inside of him.

“Yes?” He replied finally, and she simply gave a sigh.

“You don’t have to carry it all alone,” she said with a tinge of sadness, understanding, and reassurance. Wedge simply felt his shoulders drop, and if it weren’t for the cold he likely would’ve felt tears threaten to fall. She always knew, because she suffers too. He felt a small nudge on his arm, and he looked down to see Kay attempting to nuzzle in the blanket under his arm. He felt his lips curl into a small smile as he lifted his arm to pull her in and drape the blanket over her, knowing full well her refusal earlier wouldn’t last long.

The two stood like that, bundled up and in silence. This was far more comforting than solitude, he found. Yet he never wanted to drag Kay into his mess knowing she had a mess of her own, she was somehow an instant comfort.

“Do you think we could go back inside and warm up?” Kay asked, feeling her small body shaking from the cold against him. He nodded and gave a small chuckle, still keeping her under the blanket and his arm as they made way back inside.

“Thank you, Kay.” Wedge said softly, and the young woman simply nudged him in the side.

“I care, Wedge. So of course.” She said with a smile, earning one from the taller pilot as well. The two made way to the barracks hall, Wedge and Kay parting ways to their respective rooms— Wedge leaving his wool blanket with Kay, to ensure the rest of the walk back to her room was as warm as possible.


End file.
